India
Joe | tribes2 = | previousseason = Mexico | nextseason = Japan }} iSurv1vor: India is the ninteenth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor This season will have seventeen new contestants compete with two returning winners and two returning players who have "unfinished business", making India the second season to premiere with twenty-one players after . The theme of the season is based on the Indian Caste System. For the first time in iSurv1vor, all twenty-one contestants will be placed in one section of the forum known as "Three Tribe Camp" and not in a specific group as tribes will fluctuate every round based on individual performances at Immunity Challenges. Those who score high are granted Immunity, iS Rupees and placed on the Brahmin tribe whilst those who place middle and lowest will split into two separate tribes called Vaishya and Shudra respectively. As all the cast will share the same communal section of the forum, inter-tribal communication is permitted and encouraged. A twist known as the Amulet of Ganesha is given to the person who ranks first in an Immunity Challenge and must immediately award this to one person on either Vaishya or Shudra which grants them Individual Immunity. At the end of each round, Vaishya and Shudra attend separate Tribal Councils and vote one member out where they will go to Redemption Cove (a modified version of Redemption Island used in ) where they will compete in a Duel to remain in the competition. The winning player remains on Redemption whilst the loser will be eliminated permanently, there are no more than three people competing in a Duel at any time with two people leaving Redemption from the second Duel. This style of Redemption Cove retired at the merge, however, players were informed of "The Untouchables" - a twist known ahead of time. The two (or more) to have the lowest amount of Rupees at a pre-determined point would head to Redemption Cove and must earn their way back into the game. iS Points return for the fourth season (known as iS Rupees) which castaways will earn by winning challenges and meeting journal requirements. To keep in line with the caste system, all Rupee earnings are made public making it the first time players will be able to know how much their opponents are earning. Player of the Week rankings returned for the second season, awarding additional iS Points based on their likeability in the game. Animal won unanimously against Joe and Brenda who both share Runner-Up. Jermaine won Player of the Season in a 15% vote defeating Animal and Joe. Nicole returned to compete in Production Season 19 was officially announced after the Bali reunion, Sandros has confirmed that he will be hosting whilst Tucker would be stepping down after https://www.facebook.com/groups/iSurv1vor/permalink/10151586254524537/, Kirin would not host due to school commitments whilst Adrian will focus on forum design, making this the first time since that Sandros has hosted solo (though Tucker, Kirin and Adrian stay on as Production Staff) Jared from and José from will take over iSurv1vor Live! duties, interviewing alumni and contestants of the series though they did not assume these duties in due to José competing as one of the Favorites tribehttp://isurv1vor20.proboards.com/ Casting for the season began September 1st, 2013 (two days after the Mexico finale) and closed September 10th, 2013. The initial cast was slated for fourteen players in a similar fashion to but after a surge of new applicants the cast expanded to seventeen and finally twenty-one. Mike ( ) and Cody ( ) were due to play but were cut and Kelman ( ) was offered a spot but turned it down. Redemption Cove After a one season absence, Redemption Island was retooled and known as Redemption Cove for India. When there are either 2 or 3 inhabitants at Redemption Cove those people will compete in a Duel (or Truel) to remain in the game for one more round. There is one re-entry point where that person returns to the merge camp at the Final Ten without any form of immunity from the first vote and is eligible to be voted out once again. This style of Redemption was radically different from as the person who won the duel waited for the next competitor rather than returning to their old tribe. Redemption Cove redeemed Woods on Day 19 after defeating Zack and Quanz. When the Untouchables twist occured on Day 28, Jedda was saved by the Brahmin tribe to return and Nax defeated Ricky in the final duel on Day 30. Castaways } | Quit Day 4 | rowspan="2" | 21st | 0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Honey' | | Medically Evacuated Day 4 | 20th | 0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Tabatha' | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 | Lost Duel 1 Day 6 | 19th | 6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Fei' | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 | Lost Duel 2 Day 10 | 18th | 1 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Greg' | | 4th Voted Out Day 9 | Lost Duel 2 Day 10 | 17th | 4 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jordan' | | Quit Day 12 | | 16th | 0 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jeffy' | | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 | Lost Duel 3 Day 15 | 15th | 4 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'BK' | | 6th Voted Out Day 15 | Lost Duel 4 Day 17 | 14th | 2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Lexi' | | 5th Voted Out Day 12 | Lost Duel 4 Day 17 | 13th | 3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Zack' | | 8th Voted Out Day 18 | Lost Duel 5 Day 19 | 12th | 3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Quanz' | | 9th Voted Out 1st Jury MemberAs Brookie quit the game, Quanz became a Juror as the last person before the jury began. Day 18 | Lost Duel 5 Day 19 | 11th | 3As Quanz played the Amulet of Ganesh, one vote against him did not count. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Nicole' | | rowspan="11" | 10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 21 | rowspan="2" | 10th | 5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Brookie' | | Quit Day 24 | 9th | 0As Brookie played the Amulet of Ganesh, four votes against her did not count. |- | rowspan="2" | | rowspan="2" style="text-align: left;"|'Woods' | rowspan="2" | 7th Voted Out Day 15 | 1st Redeemed Day 19 | rowspan="2" | 8th | rowspan="2" | 8As Woods played the Amulet of Ganesh, two votes against him did not count.As Woods played the Amulet of Ganesh, four votes against him did not count. |- | 11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 | |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Ricky' | | Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 30 | Untouchable Lost Duel 6 Day 30 | 7th | 3 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Nax' | | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 | Untouchable 3rd Redeemed Day 30 | 6th | 5 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jermaine' | | 13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 | | 5th | 5Three additional votes were cast against Jermaine during a tie-break vote |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Jedda' | | 14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 | Untouchable 2nd Redeemed Day 28Jedda, Nax and Ricky became the Untouchables in Episode #10. The remaining four castaways had to vote to save one of them from going into the final Duel. Jedda was saved in a 4-0-0 vote. | 4th | 6 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Joe' | | rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" | rowspan="2"| Runner-UpAs Brenda and Joe receieved no votes at the Final Tribal Council they are considered co-runners up. | 2 |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Brenda' | | 1As Brenda played the Amulet of Ganesh, two votes against her did not count. |- | | style="text-align: left;"|'Animal' | | Sole iSurv1vor | 3 |- |} : The '''Total Votes' is the number of votes a castaway received during Tribal Councils where the castaway was eligible to be voted out of the game. It does not include the votes received during the final Tribal Council.'' Episode Guide To see a list of players who were either part of Vaishya or Brahmin click the numbered link next to the tribe name. } | colspan="2" Animal, Fei, Greg, Joe, Jordan, Nicole and Woods | | | 1st Voted Out Day 3 |- | Brenda, Brookie, Jeffy, Jermaine, Lexi, Nax and Ricky | (none) | | | 2nd Voted Out Day 3 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|2 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Division, Distraction, Detection" | colspan="3" | rowspan="2" Animal, Greg, Zack, Fei, Lexi, Woods, Brookie, Nax, Joe, Quanz and Jedda | rowspan="2" | (none)Due to Aaron quitting and Honey being Medically Evacuated, the Immunity Challenge reverted to Reward | | rowspan="2" | N/A | Quit Day 6 |- | colspan="3" | | Medically Evacuated Day 6 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|3 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"The Prey Team" | | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | colspan="2" Ricky, Jermaine, Nicole, Zack, Woods, Animal and Quanz | | | 3rd Voted Out Day 9 |- | | Jedda, Nax, Lexi, Brenda and Greg | | | | 4th Voted Out Day 9 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|4 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Difficulty in Numbers" | rowspan="2" | | | colspan="2" Brenda, Jermaine, Nax, Nicole and Ricky | | | Quit Day 12 |- | | | Jedda, Joe, Zack, Woods and Lexi | | | | 5th Voted Out Day 12 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|5 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"End of the Road" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | colspan="2" Animal, Jermaine, Nax, Nicole and Ricky | | | 6th Voted Out Day 15 |- | Brenda, Brookie, Quanz, Zack and Woods | | | | 7th Voted Out Day 15 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|6 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"Fear and Self Loathing" | rowspan="2" | | | colspan="2" Nax, Nicole and Ricky | | | 8th Voted Out Day 18 |- | | | Animal, Brookie, Jedda, Joe and Quanz | | | | 9th Voted Out Day 18 |- | rowspan="2" style="text-align: center;"|7 | rowspan="2" align="left"|"A Duel To Remember" | rowspan="2" | | | rowspan="2" | iSurv1vor Auction | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | 10th Voted Out 2nd Jury Member Day 21 |- | | |- | style="text-align: center;"|8 | style="text-align: left;"|"The Eleventh Hour" | colspan="3" rowspan="2" | rowspan="2" | (none) | | | N/A | Quit Day 24 |- | 9 | style="text-align: left;"| "He Was Fun To Play With" | | | 5-3 | 11th Voted Out 3rd Jury Member Day 27 |- | rowspan="3"|10 | rowspan="3" style="text-align: left;"| "Untouchables" | colspan="2"|Jedda | rowspan="3"|Ricky | colspan="4" rowspan="3" | Untouchables The Untouchables were the focus on this round, the three lowest earning players were exiled to Redemption Cove - the first round involved the four safe members of Brahmin voting to save one person which they chose Jedda followed by a Duel between Nax and Ricky. Ricky lost the Duel and became the 4th member of the jury. | rowspan="3"| Eliminated 4th Jury Member Day 30 |- | colspan="2"|Nax |- | colspan="2"|Ricky |- | 11 | style="text-align: left;"| "The Honest Stranger" | colspan="3" rowspan="3" | rowspan="3" |(none) | | | 5-1 | 12th Voted Out 5th Jury Member Day 33 |- | rowspan="5" style="text-align: center;"|12 | rowspan="2" align="left" |"Head vs. Heart" | | | align="center"|2-2-1 3-0 | align="center"|13th Voted Out 6th Jury Member Day 36 |- | | | align="center"|3-1 | align="center"|14th Voted Out 7th Jury Member Day 38 |- | colspan="6" rowspan="3" align="left"|Jury Vote | | rowspan="4" | 7-0-0 | rowspan="2"|Runner-Up |- | |- | | Sole iSurv1vor |} Voting History Duel History Episode 1 & 2 did not feature a Duel due to insufficient players and Episode 8 & 9 as Redemption Cove was retired until the Untouchables. Reception Early reviews of the game were mixed due to the racially motivated comments of Brookie in-game when voting against Jermaine at the first Tribal Council with Sandy initially calling India "the BB15 of iS" the voluntary eliminations of Aaron and Jordan alongside Fei and Greg who were blindsided and instead of competing at Redemption Cove chose to quit simultaneously. The later game was praised with Redemption Cove producing a worthy champion and the Untouchables twist which saw the dismantle of one of the more known alliances; The Axis of Evil. The finale drew in it's biggest audience and fan reception. Trivia * The logo for was designed exclusively for iSurv1vor. * Joe and Jordan are the only players in iS history to compete twice with Redemption Island in play. * Jeffy holds the distinction of most days at Redemption Cove with twelve. * Woods has the longest record of surviving Tribal Council after returning from Redemption Cove with 2, Parq and Mariconda (the two redeemed from ) were voted out at the following Tribal Council's they attended * Brahmin is the series third tribe to be a pre-merge and merge tribe after Memphis from and Ta'lab from References External Links Category:Seasons